Selah
by Daisyfan225
Summary: Selah. A word. But what does it mean? Luigi and Daisy will tell you all about it. This is a back-up for all my lost time. I will be finishing my other stories very soon. Don't worry at all! :)


**Selah**

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm baaccckkk! Sorry about a REALLY LONG TIME without stories. Ya, long story short, forgot my account information. SOOO I just now have a chance to go and make a one-shot to keep ya occupied for a while. If you have any questions or need to tell me something, leave it in the comments or PM me. THANK YOU!

Ok, summary for this weird word;

I go to Bible study every Monday, and so this Monday, (4/22/13) we were going back and forth and in Psalms, this word showed up, and I asked what it meant. The teacher said it meant 'so be it'. (BTW that's a book name. I've seen it, readin a book by the same author: SO B. IT) Aaannyywayss, im gonna use that interpretation of it for this story of mine! Yaay! Hope ya like! Doesn't particularly relate to any of my other stories. Ok, now I'm gonna start.

**R&R!**

* * *

_Selah_ thought Daisy. _So be it. He can have it his way if he wants to. I know he won't last long, though. _In particular, Daisy was thinking about Luigi. She couldn't help it. He just left her alone, stranded in the Earth, with nothing left between them. He just ran away. He didn't care where he was going, or what was going to happen; all he knew is he wanted to get away from her. It hurt too much. He had done it. He regretted it so much, and wanted to go back, running, crying to her, saying sorry over, and over, and over again. But he couldn't. It was too late. He was too far out. He had just broke up with Daisy.

* * *

_In the Past..._

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were the second most popular couple in the Mushroom Kingdom, and of course, first in Sarssaland. They loved each other very much, and even dared of thinking about moving in together and getting married. Once, they were so in love, they even thought about having a kid or two.

"Hmm..I don't know, Lou. It sounds kinda risky, and we don't have THAT much money for both! I recommend that we start with the house first."

"Nah, I'd rather go the other way. It sounds a little more..._exciting_...to me." Luigi really wanted a kid of his own all of his life. _This might just be it!_

Some toads and other Mushroomian creatures and heard this conversation.

"What a perv, wanting to take advantage of a princess! What a shame!" said a random goomba. His friend, an older toad, was also walking with him.

"Yes, yes. What a perverted shame indeed."

Sooner or later, this 'small chat' conversation had gotten all around the Mushroom Kingdom, and almost to Sarssaland, if it hadn't been for some of Daisy's good friends who stopped it before it could reach her father.

* * *

_3 months later..._

* * *

"Daisy! I'm back, and I've got some news for you!" Luigi walked into the front door of their rented house (which wasn't that bad), and set his bags down. He had recently came back from fighting Bowser with his brother, Mario.

"OK, just wash up and get ready for dinner! We'll talk then." Daisy turned around and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, but she could tell whatever he needed to talk about was important.

_Hmm, I wonder whats gotten into Lou...he seems a little...guilty, maybe ashamed of something. Is he cheating on me? _Daisy paused for a second and thought of the possibilities of that.

_Naah, maybe he is seriously ready for...an ADVANCEMENT...in our relationship. Or, sadly, not an advancement. But Luigi loves me too much to do that! So, no need to worry at all. _Daisy put out the dishes for dinner, and sighed with confident relief that the possibilities of him breaking up with her was at a minimum. But, there was always a chance of it.

Luigi walked down the stairs. His face was slightly red, but Daisy took no notice of it.

_Aha! He's probably just going on a SUPER long adventure with Mario, and won't be back for a while. That's why... _Daisy dismissed all the other thoughts out of her head, and just went with the adventure.

After Luigi and Daisy sat down at the dinner table, Luigi started to talk. He couldn't even let Daisy ask how his day went.

"Daisy, remember the conversation we had about...oh, I'd say...about 3 months ago? About the baby thing," Luigi questioned. He was really nervous about this.

"Oh, ya! I remember that! Why? Did you want to try tonight?"

"Actually, it's more important than that. According to Jessica, the word has gotten around about it. In that word, they called me a perv wanting to take advantage of you."

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yes...a-a-and..." Luigi couldn't help it anymore.

"I'M SORRY DAISY! IF THIS IS WHAT THEY SAY OF US, I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU ANY LONGER." Luigi wept for a long time, until he finally calmed down.

_Selah. _Thought Daisy.

"Are you leaving me Luigi?"

"I'm sorry Daisy, but if all these people keep talking about us like that, then yes, I am. I still love you Daisy, but I just can't take it."

Daisy started to sniffle, then she bawled. Luigi did too. They hugged each other tight, then went to bed.

* * *

_The next morning..._

* * *

"Uh?" Daisy woke up in an empty bed that morning.

_But I thought Luigi was with me last night after..._

"Luigi?"

No response.

"Luigi?" Daisy said this a little louder, but there was still no reply.

"LUIGI!?" She was frantic. She searched all over for him, but never found him. But there was a note in the kitchen. It read;

**To my beloved Daisy**

** I'm sorry that we cannot be together. I promise, once we get things all sorted out, I WILL come back for you. I swear on my life, I will. No matter how long it takes, no matter how hard, I will come. I love you too much to leave you forever. I am at my mansion now, and if I am not there, you know where else I'd be.**

**I love you, Daisy.**

**~Luigi **

Daisy held the note to her heart, and wept. She did not know where to check, at all. She was done with these stupid mushroom people. She went to her closet, got her megaphone out, and went to the center of the Mushroom Kingdom. She had a whole lotta work to do, and it needed to be done, now.

* * *

_At the Mushroom Kingdom Square..._

* * *

Daisy walked up to the fountain and stood on it. She pulled out her megaphone, and everybody stared. Some knew what was coming already, since it had happened times before. They covered their ears and got ready for...

"HEY! EVERYBODY! I WANT YOU ALL TO HEAR ME CLEARLY!"

Daisy yelling into the megaphone.

_With Luigi..._

Luigi was walking around the outskirts of Toad Town when he heard a very familiar voice.

_Daisy? _Thought Luigi. He wasn't sure; he thought it was just a voice in his head, so he went on, but after 5 minutes, he couldn't take it. He didn't care what the others thought about them. Well...unless it was a good thing. Luigi, as fast as he could, sprinted all the way into Toad Town until he could decipher where her voice was coming from.

When Luigi got there, he saw her. She saw him. Daisy had paused for a brief second, then continued.

"AS I WAS SAYING, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR ALL YOUR HARSH WORDS FROM A PRIVATE TALK. ANYONE WHO FINDS THESE 2 PEOPLE WHO OVERHEARD OUR CONVERSATION, WILL BE REWARDED."

Everyone scurried off looking for the suspects. But not some people. Luigi walked up to the fountain, and picked up Daisy bridal style. She was shocked. He had come back for her. Even though she gave up so easily on him, he still came back. It was a sign that he truly loved her.

Daisy, surprised and albeit taken back by the action, returned it by kissing Luigi on the lips. Luigi gingerly put down Daisy and let his hands slide down to her hips. Daisy put her hands around his neck, and they came together more tightly. Tears of joy sprang from their eyes, and the eyes of the others watching.

Everything was better now. In fact, they moved into Luigi's Mansion, got married, and had a child. Her name was Laura. They also adopted a chain-chomp named Rocky. All of their lives were now fulfilled Selah._** It was **_the best thing for the both of them.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

Haha I know it's bad, but no criticism please. Only constructive criticism.

Tell me ANYTHING about this story:

Too much detail

Too little detail

Too short

Just enough...

ETC.

I need to know so I can finish these other stories too! They miss their mama! Well, that's all for now folks! R&R! Thanks!

Luigi, Daisy and Me: BYE!


End file.
